


'Morning

by deirdre_aithne



Series: Neville/Harry/Draco D/s verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll never tire of waking up the two of you like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



> Thanks to curiouslyfic for the beta work!

Harry hummed as he woke, reaching one arm back to curve around the neck of the man pressed against his back. "Morning," he murmured, shifting onto his back and pulling Draco in for a kiss. Draco smiled against his lips and moved his hand from Harry's hip inward, closing his fingers around the base of the other man's erection. Harry moaned against his lips as he pressed up into the touch, letting out a quiet whine of disappointment when Draco drew back from him.   
  
"I'll never tire of waking up the two of you like this," Neville said from beside them. Harry turned his head to smile at him, and Neville leaned in to press his lips to Harry's before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Come here," he ordered Draco, smiling when Draco complied and leaned in for his own kiss.   
  
Neville moved onto his knees after he broke away, moving behind Draco and tangling one hand in his hair to tug his head back. Draco's breath hitched in response, and Neville glanced at Harry over Draco's shoulder to see the other man watching them with dark eyes. Harry swiped his tongue across his lips as he met Neville's gaze, sliding his hand down over his abdomen to grip his cock.   
  
"Look at him, Draco," Neville murmured in Draco's ear. He placed his free hand on Draco's hip, pulling him back against him, watching Draco's eyes flutter open with some effort as he focussed on Harry. A groan rumbled in Draco's throat, drawing a low chuckle from Neville. "You want to fuck him, don't you?"   
  
" _Yes_ ," Draco breathed, pressing himself back against Neville.   
  
"Yes,  _what_ ?" Draco sucked in a breath at the question, a small shiver rippling along his spine. Neville smiled against Draco's neck, tracing its curve with his lips. "Say it, Draco," he encouraged. They'd been working up to this, over the months.   
  
Draco would never be the sort of submissive that Harry was, to lay himself open and obey without thought or hesitation. Nor would he ever be the dominant that Neville could be, demanding and stern, but tempered by the affection he freely showed. Draco was the balance of the two of them. He was more subtle, leaving most things unsaid in his commands and his compliance. But there were moments when he wanted to give more. They were short, and they were few, but they were there.   
  
" _Yes, Sir_ ."   
  
Harry let out a groan and Neville chuckled, turning Draco's face towards him to claim his lips in a possessive kiss. "I think Harry likes that," he murmured against Draco's lips as he broke away. Shooting a glance at Harry, Neville watched his hand slide over the length of his cock for a moment before ordering him to release himself. Neville smoothed his fingers through Draco's hair as he released his hold on it, leaning in to press another kiss to his lips as he ran his hands along Draco's sides.   
  
"Please," Draco breathed when Neville pulled away from the kiss.   
  
Smiling, Neville nipped at the lobe of Draco's ear, sending another shiver along his spine. "Fuck him, Draco," Neville purred, pausing to cast a wandless lubrication charm. He met Harry's eyes over Draco's shoulder, and his gaze darkened at the raw need etched in Harry's expression. "Make him scream for you..."   
  
Draco groaned and reached for Harry's legs, hooking his arms beneath them and pulling Harry closer. Neville's hands lingered on Draco's hips while Draco aligned himself with Harry's entrance, circling the head of his cock around the puckered ring of muscle. He pressed forward when Harry arched upwards with a whine, letting out another groan as he entered Harry. Against his neck, Neville growled his approval and bit down on his shoulder. Draco's eyes fell closed as he began thrusting into Harry with a steady rhythm.   
  
Harry's back arched up off the bed at the first brush of Draco's cock against his prostate, his hands tangling in the sheets beneath him. "Harder," he pleaded, his breath catching in his throat when Draco complied and drove into him with a sharp thrust. The keening sounds that began slipping from his lips pushed Draco to take him harder, entering him with rough, snapping movements. Draco reached down to curl his hand around Harry's cock and stopped as Neville's hand closed around his wrist.   
  
"Master?" Harry whimpered, turning a confused look to Neville while Draco turned his own head to look at him.   
  
Answering both of them with a smirk, Neville guided Draco's hand to Harry's leg again before releasing him. "Look at what a slut he is for you," Neville murmured to Draco, loud enough for Harry to hear him as well. Harry's tongue swiped across his lower lip as he looked up at Neville through half-lidded eyes, flicking his gaze between him and Draco.   
  
"A needy little slut," Draco agreed, stilling his movements and watching as Harry ground himself against him with a desperate sound. Neville hummed and brushed his mouth along the curve of Draco's throat.   
  
"Fuck him harder, Draco," he said after a moment, straightening to nip the sensitive spot behind Draco's ear. "Make him come without touching him."   
  
" _Fuck_ , Nev," Harry whispered, writhing against Draco until he was rewarded by another sharp thrust into him. He let out a shuddering moan as Draco's cock pressed against his prostate with each movement, turning his head to give Neville a pleading look. "Let me suck you, Master, please?"   
  
Draco growled low in his throat at Harry's plea, gripping the underside of his knees and pushing his legs up towards his chest to press deeper into him. "You love being filled by both of us like that, don't you?" he asked, his voice rough with arousal.   
  
"You know he does," Neville answered for Harry, moving from behind Draco to kneel beside Harry's head. He gripped the base of his cock and leaned in, teasing the head against Harry's lips and pulling back before Harry could close his mouth around him. "Such a needy little slut."   
  
Harry whimpered as Draco withdrew from him, sharply swatting one thigh. "Roll over onto your hands and knees," Draco ordered him. Harry complied without hesitation, tipping his head back to look up at Neville as Draco drove into him again in one swift thrust. His mouth opened with his moan, and Neville's fingers caught in his hair, holding him in place as he slipped his own cock between Harry's lips.   
  
Harry's body trembled between them as Draco and Neville built a steady rhythm thrusting into him; as one drew back, the other pressed himself forward, until Harry began to whimper around Neville's cock.   
  
"All right there, pet?" Neville asked, looking down to find Harry watching him with wide, pleading eyes. Bringing his free hand up, Neville caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his hand. "You need to come, don't you?" Harry made a desperate sound and sucked the whole of Neville's length into his mouth in answer, earning himself a groan of pleasure from Neville.   
  
Draco looked at Neville before he moved again, snapping his hips at Neville's silent nod. Harry's mouth worked eagerly at Neville's cock, sliding along his length while his tongue traced the vein on the underside of his shaft. Tightening his fingers in Harry's hair, Neville let out a shuddering breath as he came, feeling Harry's throat flex around him as he swallowed. Between them, Harry's muscles began to tense a moment later, and Neville tugged Harry's mouth away from his softening cock as Draco continued to thrust into him. Harry's eyes drifted closed as Draco drove into his prostate with every movement inside him, and Neville twisted his hand in his hair, sending a spark of pleasure directly to Harry's cock.   
  
Leaning down near him, Neville traced Harry's jaw with his lips before he ordered, "Say his name when you come, Harry."   
  
Harry shivered at Neville's words, but his words of agreement were lost as his orgasm washed over him. Draco's name burst from his lips as his arms shook with the effort of keeping himself upright, finally giving out under him as his upper body collapsed against the mattress. Smiling, Neville smoothed his fingers through Harry's hair as he watched Draco press into him several more times before he came as well, digging his fingers into Harry's hips with a growl.   
  
Neville settled down onto the bed next to Harry while Draco drew himself away from Harry, casting a cleaning charm over the three of them before laying himself on Neville's other side. Harry flashed a contented smile, his eyes still closed, when Neville tucked one arm beneath him to pull him closer.   
  
"You're both brilliant... Have I mentioned that recently?" Harry chuckled and cracked his eyes open at the words, but Draco remained silent. Neville turned to look at him and frowned at the closed expression on Draco's face.   
  
"I think someone needs you," Harry murmured as he began pushing himself up off his stomach.   
  
"Shove off, Potter," Draco snapped, turning his face into Neville's shoulder. Despite the sharp words, Harry smiled fondly and leaned in to kiss Neville before he climbed out of the bed.   
  
"It's my turn to cook breakfast anyway."   
  
"I love you," Neville said, watching Harry tugging on his trousers. Draco shifted against his side to snuggle closer to him, and Neville wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, running his hand over the small of his back.   
  
"Love you, too," Harry replied. He stepped back over to the bed and gave Neville another kiss, leaning over him to press one to Draco's hair. "And you, as well," he added. Grasping Neville's hand for a brief moment as he straightened, Harry inclined his head at Draco. "Now give him what he needs, and come down for breakfast when you're both ready."   
  
Neville nodded and watched Harry slip out of the bedroom before he rolled onto his side towards Draco and pulled him into his arms. Draco's shoulders were tense, and he remained in the same stiff position rather than relax into Neville's embrace. Sighing, Neville dipped his head to rest his cheek on top of Draco's head. "What's the matter, Draco?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"Don't lie to me." Neville tightened his arms around Draco, nuzzling his cheek against his hair when he felt Draco begin to relax. "Now try again; what's the matter?"   
  
Draco was silent for a long moment, until Neville began to think he wouldn't answer him. Finally, he heard a small inhale as Draco pulled in a deep breath and released it with a sigh. The tension eased out of his shoulders, and he curled into Neville's chest, burying his face against his shoulder.   
  
"I'm not like him, Neville... I'm not like  _either_  of you..."   
  
"We're not asking you to be," Neville said softly. He pulled back enough to look down at Draco, waiting until he caught his eye to continue. "Harry and I want you for who you are, Draco. You aren't meant to be some sort of stand-in for either of us."   
  
Draco's expression grew pinched as he turned his gaze away. "Why? You clearly like how he is, and he likes the way you are. I'm the awkward in-between that doesn't fit."   
  
"Draco-"   
  
"I can't be as submissive as he is. It's not the way I am. This morning was brilliant, but I can't do that every day the way that he does. And I can't get to him the same way you do. I can't order him about like that any more than I can just take orders from you. It isn't-"   
  
" _Draco_ ," Neville said, louder. Draco faltered and looked up at him again, his lip pulling into a thin line as though he were biting it to remain silent. "Listen to me, Draco. Harry and I  _don't want_  you to be like us. I don't want two of him, and he doesn't want two of me. We complement each other on our own, and that works for us; having two of one side or the other would throw us off more than help us."   
  
"Then what-"   
  
Neville reached up and laid a finger against Draco's lips to silence him, suppressing a smile when it worked.   
  
" _You_  balance us out, which is why we've both taken to you so well. We want you exactly how you are. Now if pushing you like I did this morning is going to make you think otherwise, I won't do it again." Neville moved his hand to cup Draco's cheek, offering him a small smile. "You know we're both in love with you."   
  
Draco nodded, looking uncomfortable with the conversation as he looked away and shifted closer to Neville. "I know... But I could stand to hear it more often..."   
  
Neville relaxed and let out a quiet chuckle as he cuddled Draco to him. "I'll keep that in mind." He felt Draco's lips quirk against his neck in response.   
  
"Oi! Lazy bones, get your arses down here before the food gets cold!"   
  
"I think our lover wants us." Draco's smile widened against Neville's neck at the words, and Neville pulled back to brush a kiss against his cheek. "Come on, Draco. Before he gets it in his head to hunt us down and drag us to the table."   
  
"He would, too, wouldn't he?"   
  
Neville flashed him a grin as he pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "He's done it once already."   
  
Draco flinched, and one hand went to his earlobe protectively, as though recalling the experience. "Fair enough."   
  
"Guys!"   
  
"Coming!" Neville called back to Harry, unable to help the faint hint of laughter in his tone. He turned to look at Draco over his shoulder, and his expression softened to a fond smile. "I love you."   
  
Leaning across the bed towards him, Draco pressed his lips to Neville's in a brief kiss. "I love you, too," he murmured as he pulled back, laying a hand over Neville's and giving it a squeeze. "Now let's hurry before he hunts us down."


End file.
